


A Bride's Fitting

by sphekso



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphekso/pseuds/sphekso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurisu picks a dress for her wedding to Okarin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bride's Fitting

The little bridal shop at the edge of Akihabara only had one dressing room. Kurisu, accompanied by Ruka, had occupied it for the better part of an hour. Okabe leaned against a wall outside, arms crossed across his lab coat.

“Really,” one of the tailors said, coming up to him for the umpteenth time. “I should be fitting you for your suit now.”

He pulled out his phone and pressed it to his ear. “The Organization spies are everywhere. They’ve even hidden in the form of this old woman—“

“I’m not old,” the tailor said.

“ _This old woman_ ,” Okabe continued, “to subject me to biometric scanning.” He slipped his phone back into his coat pocket. “I’m on to you, old woman!”

The tailor backed away slowly. “Sir, I don’t… if you need anything, I’ll be over here.” She hurried away to the sales desk. Okabe caught her staring, so she darted her glance away to intently study a rack of cheap dresses.

Meanwhile, inside the dressing room, a seamstress zipped Kurisu into a dress that was anything but _cheap_. She cocked her head as she looked at herself in the mirror. “What do you think, Ruka?”

“I think you look wonderful,” Ruka said, blushing at the attention. “But I don’t know much about dresses…”

The tailor made a slight adjustment. “I love it,” Kurisu said. “Do you think it shows too much?” The dress wasn’t strapless, but it wasn’t particularly modest, either.

“Cleavage? N-no… Or maybe… I think it looks wonderful,” Ruka said.

“Is it better than the last one?” Kurisu did a little twirl.

“I think so,” Ruka said. “It just… maybe if you wore a shawl…”

Kurisu grabbed the dress’s bodice and pulled it up as best she could. “Maybe I should try another one.”

The dressing room’s door opened a crack. “Tutturu!” came a sing song voice.

“Mayuri!” Ruka exclaimed.

The door opened fully and Mayuri slipped in, a long bag draped over her shoulder. Okabe craned his neck from outside to try to get a good look through the doorway, but Mayuri shut him out before he could see anything important.

Kurisu smiled. “Glad you could make it, Mayuri. What do you think of this—“

“Ohhhh.” Mayuri advanced on her and lightly stroked the dress’s fabric. “Ohhhh! It’s so pretty!”

“I think so, too,” Ruka said. She stared at the ground when Kurisu and Mayuri turned to look at her.

“Are you still concerned about the bust?” the seamstress asked.

“A little bit,” Kurisu replied. “Mayuri, you know more about this than I do. Would this be too much for one of your cosplays?”

“Oh,” Mayuri said. “Not for a cosplay, but Mayushii doesn’t think a wedding dress is the same as a cosplay.” She beamed wider than Kurisu could ever hope to. “But Mayushii already picked a dress for Kurisu.”

Kurisu’s eyes widened. “You did?”

Mayuri nodded enthusiastically. “Mayushii made it herself.”

“No, no, no,” the tailor said, moving to block Mayuri from Kurisu. “I’ll not have another designer displaying her creations in my store.”

“Please?” Mayuri begged. “Mayushii won’t bother anything. She’s sure Kurisu won’t pick her dress anyway.”

“Then why did you bring it?” Kurisu asked in an amused tone.

“I think it’s a present,” Ruka said. “Even if you don’t pick it…” he trailed off and flushed even harder.

“Well, maybe she’s right,” the seamstress said, referring to Ruka. “But I’ll need your word that you’ll choose one of my designs.”

“I don’t speak in absolutes,” Kurisu said. “But it’s probable.”

Mayuri did a little jump for joy and unzipped her bag. “Don’t look!”

Kurisu played along and closed her eyes as the seamstress began helping her out of her dress.

Outside, Okabe grew restless. “How long does this usually take?” he asked the tailor.

“Oh, it can be hours,” she replied. “You might want to have a seat.”

Okabe gave a little _hmmph_ and remained standing, hands deep in his coat pockets. “Why can’t I go in, again?”

“The groom shouldn’t see the bride in her gown before the wedding…”

“Mad scientists don’t follow rules,” he muttered.

“What was that?” the tailor asked.

“Nothing.”

She regarded him with a skeptical eye, and went back to staring at the dress rack.

“I’m going in,” he announced.

“You can’t—“

Okabe struck a pose. “I, the mad scientist Hououin Kyouma, will not be stopped by some _old woman_!” he cried.

She opened her mouth to protest, then closed it again, apparently understanding there was no negotiating with the insane man in front of her.

He surged forward to the dressing room door and flung it open. His jaw dropped at what he saw inside. “Uhhh…”

“Okabe!” Kurisu shrieked. “Pervert!” She was half undressed, on her way to trying on Mayuri’s gown.

“I didn’t—“

“Pervert pervert pervert!” Kurisu lobbed a tape measure at him, hitting him square in the forehead.

He made a scene of rubbing at it. “Christina, my love! Why do you hurt me so?”

She turned up her nose. “Because you’re a pervert. And it’s _Kurisu_.”

“Mayuri? Ruka?” he asked, looking to them for help.

Ruka stared at her feet, while Mayuri scowled at Okabe. “Okarin! You can’t see the dress yet!”

“I’m going to have to ask you to leave, sir,” the seamstress said, and pointed to the door.

He turned on his heel with flair and headed for the door. He paused, looked over his shoulder with a grin, and said, “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

Kurisu’s eyes flew open. “Pervert! Get out!”

Mayuri clenched her skirt in her hands. “Mayushii thinks you should go now, Okarin.”

“Betrayed even by my childhood friend,” Okabe said, and shut the door behind him.

“Why did he do that?” Ruka asked softly.

Kurisu shook her head. “Why does he do anything?”

“It’s because he loves you,” Mayuri said. “Mayushii knows Okarin. He’s nervous when you’re not there.”

“That’s sweet,” Ruka said, though there was a hint of sadness to his voice. “You’re lucky to have him, Kurisu.”

“I guess I am, huh?”

The seamstress tried to take Mayuri’s dress from her, but she held on tight. “Mayushii can put it on her.”

She shrugged and let go of the gown.

Mayuri made Kurisu close her eyes until the dress was fully on her. “Okay! Kurisu can look now.”

Kurisu opened her eyes and gasped. “It’s beautiful,” she said. “How long did this take you to make?”

“A long time,” she replied. “Do you like it?”

Kurisu took Mayuri’s hand. “I love it.”

Mayuri beamed again. “Mayushii is so happy.”

“What do you think, Ruka?” Kurisu asked.

“I think it’s the prettiest dress I’ve ever seen,” she said. She looked at her feet again. “Okabe will love it.”

“It’s settled, then,” Kurisu said. She looked over at the seamstress, who was very obviously irritated. “I’m sorry I wasted your time, but I’m going to have to go with this one.”

“It’s alright,” she sighed. “It _is_ gorgeous.” She looked over at Mayuri. “You know, if you ever want a job…”

“Thank you,” Mayuri said, “but Mayushii already has a job at the Mayqueen. She can’t leave her friends.”

Kurisu looked pensive. “You know, if your cosplay is half as good as this gown, maybe I can try…”

Mayuri clapped her hands and did a little hop. “Kurisu wants to cosplay? Mayushii will start right away!”

“I didn’t say—“

“Something pink! It should be pink.” Mayuri grinned from ear to ear.

Kurisu sighed, but her smile remained as she regarded her new dress in the mirror. “Thanks, Mayuri. Okabe is going to love it.”

And, as luck would have it, he did.


End file.
